The Forgotten Times
by ShadowPhoenix15
Summary: The lost tales of the time before 31st of October 1981. Set in my For the first time again universe.
1. I - Story Index

The forgotten times

Summary: The lost tales of the time before 31st of October 1981. Set in my For the first time again universe.

Chapter I – Hecates First Birthday Party – or why Peter still trembles at the words; Jewellery and Box.


	2. II - Hecates First Birhtday Party

**AN; this is the first chapter of The Forgotten Times and is the request/idea of the first reviewer of Ftfta; RebeliousOne. I made the first chapter as a gift for RebeliousOne as thanks for reviewing my story. Please leave a review of your opinion on it. The melody playing is called Lacie's Melody from Pandora Hearts. I will be providing a link on my profile for those interested in hearing it.**

* * *

Hecates first birthday party

Or why Peter still trembles at the words; Jewellery and box

* * *

**Godric's Hollow, Gryffindor Lane, England, Great Britain**

**03:30 pm**

**31****st**** of July, 1981**

It was a day for festivities and fun.

James had taken the day off from work, and though he got some looks from his colleagues, nobody could fault him for his decision.

They all knew just how precious family was these days and silently wished they could all do the same.

Lily had bartered with one of co-workers in the department of mysteries, and managed to snag a prototype of a new device they were working on. If done correctly it would record everything happening in a room, its contents made of a substance one could then place in a pensieve, to be viewed at a later time.

A recordion, they called it, because it recorded things.

She had snorted slightly at the name, but covered it as a cough.

As she reminisced, she looked at the table. At the end sat a bowl of animal crackers next to a plate of cheese cubes and yoghurt cups. After this was a big chocolate cake with a huge candle, shaped like the number one, which sparkled and switched colours every other second. Following the cake was a tower of cupcakes with vanilla ice frosting covered with red and pink sprinkles, filled with white chocolate and spelled to not melt. At the end of the table were all the drinks, diluted pumpkin juice, milk, water, and butterbeer for the rest.

Everything sat atop a tablecloth, enchanted with flying snitches, dragons, a few puffskeins and one strange, out-of-place kangaroo, wearing boxing gloves, punching away anything that came close.

She still couldn't quite wrap her head around that last bit, but considering that it was a gift from Dumbledore (which showed by the bright neon colours) she didn't try to do it for very long.

Sirius was expected to arrive soon with Peter and James, the boys having done some last minute shopping for a present they wouldn't say what was. She was slightly worried about what it may be, but reasoned that a one year old couldn't possibly get anything too dangerous.

Boy, would she regret those thoughts later.

The Longbottoms had already arrived, this being a joint party for Hecate and Neville, and the Weasleys were always late so she wasn't worried about them just yet.

Poor Molly and Arthur, she felt so sorry for them.

With Bill starting Hogwarts next year, their house must be filled with trouble. Not to mention looking after Charlie, Percy, the Twins and little Ronald. She still could not fathom why they would want to have so many children. One was enough for her at the moment.

Still, she felt terribly sorry for Molly. The loss of her brothers still fresh, reminding them why they fought in this bloody, damn war. At least they did not go down helplessly, the memory of their fight still filling the light with awe and respect for their fallen comrades.

Anyhow, this was not the time to dwell on such matters. The headmaster had just arrived and with him came her old teachers Minerva and Filius. She quickly led them into the living room, where Hecate and Neville were making quite the adorable sight, both of them gurgling away, with the occasional wordy attempt here and there.

She and James had put up a small play area for the children, and Alice was making small bubbles fly out of the tip of her wand at the two, the light reflecting, making them squeal in delight.

The sight made a smile tug at her lips, before a full brown grin sprang up when Hecate turned towards her, eyes crossed, pointed at a bubble resting on her nose.

She laughed at the image, and she heard her guests do the same, as she led them to their seats, quickly offering refreshments while they found themselves comfortable.

The gifts were all laid down in two separate piles on the floor, ready to be opened when everyone arrived.

As she brought the drinks in she heard a tumble coming from the fireplace next to the front door, followed by lots of screaming and crying.

It seemed that the Weasleys had finally arrived, and for once they were just on time.

Walking out to greet them, she wondered where her boys had gone, and why they were taking such a long time.

No sooner had the thought entered her head, did the door open to give her a clear view of the aforementioned people.

Peter, red faced, slightly out of breath and leaning onto Sirius, looking absolutely mortified and like he had run a mile. Sirius, laughing hard and holding onto his side as though in pain, with a wide, doggy grin covering his face, eyes closed and staggering somewhat under Peters weight. And finally James, her husband, looking like the cat that ate the canary, eyes brimming with mirth behind round glasses, and hair still as windblown and tousled as ever, but with a handprint clearly visible on his left cheek, bright red against his slightly tanned skin.

She decided she really didn't want to know and silently led them, along with the Weasleys to where all the others were.

Sometimes she still felt like she didn't know what she was thinking when she married a prankster like James Potter, but then he would look up at her with those hazel eyes, burning with love for her, like nobody else even mattered at all, and she'd feel the rest of the world disappear along with her worries.

Just like he was doing right now, looking at her, eyes brimming with love, and leaving a gentle kiss on her lips, before heading over towards their daughter, making her knees weak and empty of breath.

Molly looked at her with knowing eyes, while most of the Weasley boys made gagging noises.

One sharp look from their mother and they quieted down again.

They made small talk for a bit, the kids playing, sometimes asking for a snack or drink. Nobody mentioned the war. For this one occasion they would not dampen the mood with such depressing news.

Instead they talked about the weather, upcoming school events, how classes were and the best way to stop your baby from throwing food at you. Somewhere between, how to teach your child to use the potty and the easiest way of putting a child to sleep, Lily went to collect the cake table.

As she levitated it in, she silently applauded herself on putting the recordion in the living room when the Longbottoms arrived, and activating it at the same time. She wouldn't want to miss a single second of this day, and hoped to someday in the future, show it to her daughter.

When she returned she saw that they had begun to open the presents. They hadn't gotten very far, for which she was thankful, but a jewellery box that hadn't been there before had started to play a little tune.

Putting the table down, she was told it was a gift from the Weasleys, something they hoped to one day also give to their daughter, should they ever get one.

It was a light melody, played on a piano, which got a bit darker as it got further in. It made her think of losing something and looking for it, forever searching, hoping that it would one day be regained.

It filled her with melancholy, making her sad yet filled with hope for the future that may one day come.

She could see a lot of thought had gone into the gift and as she looked at Molly she saw tears glistening in her eyes.

The tune kept repeating itself and Hecate had stood up. She swayed to the melody and they decided to let the box stay open.

If Hecate loved it this much, then they could listen to it for a while.

They moved on to the other presents.

The Longbottoms received lots of clothing from Molly, as did Hecate, homemade and perfect for the coming of fall. From the Potters they got a pair of baby shoes, spelled to grow with him for up to 1 year. Sirius, Peter and Remus had bought a joint gift, a wizarding pranking set from Zonko's along with a pair of baby mittens, the last part obviously on the behest of Remus, the only one sane enough amongst them to think practically. From Albus they received several pairs of brightly coloured socks while Minnie and Filius gave them books on how to raise a wizarding child safely, with concerns on how to deal with accidental magic and such.

From the Longbottoms Hecate got a grey teddy bear with button eyes and a pair of baby gloves. Minerva and Albus gave her a joint gift consisting of brightly coloured, though less so than Neville's, socks along with a book on accidental magic in children. From Filius came a set of toy blocks, that when spelling a correct word, would light up in bright colours. Molly gave, in addition to the jewellery box still playing, homemade baby jumpers and trousers, all made out in warm red and pink with only one pair being emerald green. She had already been given a pair of baby shoes from Remus and the only gift left was the one hidden behind Sirius' arms.

She began to get a bad feeling about this.

Sirius slowly took the present out, saying while he did it that it was a joint gift from him, James and Peter, and once it was fully revealed, she saw red.

A Broom! They decided to buy her 12 month old daughter a broom! Are they insane!

Scratch that last thought. This is Sirius were talking about, of course he's insane.

She watched, stunned, as he gave the toy broom to her daughter. She dimly heard Hecate give a squeal of delight, her body and mind having temporarily shut down. It wasn't until her precious little angel suddenly went zooming past her that she snapped out of it.

The following words yelled were not appropriate for present company, and she pretended that she didn't see Bill, Charlie, and the twins make notes. She was, quite frankly, too busy berating her boys and worrying about her daughter to really give a damn about future pranksters in the making.

The melody was still playing and now Ron had begun to cry along with Neville by the noise she was making, Alice and Molly trying to soothe them, and Albus laughing merrily at the display before him.

Hecate was still flying around, while Percy had hid under the cake table, silently watching everything with scared eyes.

Filius and Minerva tried to catch Hecate, only succeeding in making her laugh, while evading them, arms waving, too afraid to use their wands in case they hit her with it.

All the while that haunting melody was playing, adding music to the chaos.

Suddenly, while Lily was still yelling at her boys for their stupidity, Hecate made a sharp turn towards Peter.

He screamed and dived out of the way, Lily shrieking in surprise and falling on top of Sirius and James.

The animal crackers still left in the bowl began to rise into the air, along with the yoghurt and cupcakes, milk and pumpkin juice leaving trails of white and yellow as it all suddenly flew towards Hecate. The strange mixture began to chase the tails of her broom and as she once again turned to Peter, her trail of food and drinks following, it all dived on top of him.

For a second all that was heard were Neville and Ron crying, Hecate laughing in the air and the melody from the jewellery box playing softly in the room.

Then Sirius began to laugh, soon joined by James, and quickly followed, all the children as well. The rest of the adults soon started and even Lily couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her.

There lay Peter, half sitting, completely covered in yoghurt, milk and pumpkin juice, making him a nice blend of pink, white and yellow. Sticking out from all sides were cupcakes, every last one of them having landed with the frosting down, and sprinkled on top of it all were animal crackers of various sizes and figures. On the top of his head rested a coned party hat, an outrageous colour of bright, hot pink, flashing the words "Birthday Girl" in magical glitter, making it sparkle prettily in the light. His face was flaming red from embarrassment and when he opened his mouth to speak, all that escaped was a squeak.

The sound of laughter, mixed with the sound of a jewellery box, playing to the sound of a birthday girls delightful shrieks lasted long into the night, as the memory of this night never left the minds of anyone attending for a long time after.

* * *

As for Peter, well, the Weasleys made true on their word and gifted their new-born daughter with the same kind of jewellery box on the date of her birth, making him relive the birthday party every time it was opened, while he lived as a rat in their home.

He still trembles to this day at the words jewellery and box, as all they ever make him think of is humiliation and laughter.


End file.
